wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (cycle 15)
| nextseason = }}The fifteenth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model premiered on December 24, 2016. It was the first season of the main series since Revamped which aired February to July of 2015. The prizes this cycle were: *A cover and spread in Vogue Italia. *An international Max Factor campaign. *A 1½ year long modelling contract with NU女 Models. *A cash prize worth € 50,000. The winner was 19-year old Steph Makus from the United States. Changes and twists With the show having been on a long hiatus, many changes took place to keep the show modern. Most importantly is the absence of previous judges Tyra Banks, who hosted since cycle 1, and Laura van Fark, who judged since cycle 12. Instead, they were replaced by fashion model and SaintPita alumna Yachana Vazirani, male model, photographer and host of Sims' Next Top Male Model Maicle Gambardella, as well as retired model and RED Models Manager Sin Il Hong. 'Twists' *'Comeback:' This season featured a comeback at the end of week four. *'Top Model of the Week:' Top Model of the Week (TMotW or simply TMW for short) returns from Revamped. Each week the audience votes on who they thought did the best, and the winner receives immunity. *'Winner's Suite:' There is a special bedroom in the Top Model House called the Winner's Suite, in which the model who received best photo by the judges will get the stay the following week. With this comes special gifts such as clothing and beauty products. *'Wildcard:' This season featured wildcard Brenda, who joined the competition after the first elimination after applying late. Locations * New York City, Episodes 1-4, 8 * Amman, Episode 2 * Faro, Episodes 4-5 * Barcelona, Episodes 5-7 * Girona, Episode 6 * Phú Quốc, Episode 8 Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won Sims' Next Top Model. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant won the reward challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In episode 1, Brenda joined the competition after the elimination took place. *Episode 2 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 3 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *In episode 5, Clara returned to the competition. Additionally, at panel there were two eliminations. Umwali and Veronica were by default up for elimination for their poor performance in the challenge, and prior to the call-out of the rest of the girls, Umwali was eliminated for performing worse out of the two in the photo shoot. *In episode 6, Brenda and Steph won best photo together. 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' LBD tribute runway show backstage *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Pick your concept: Sexy or edgy *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Mock magazine cover tries *'Episode 4 photo shoots:' DIY style shoot (challenge); colourful editorial *'Episode 5 photo shoots:' Mock magazine cover try (Clara only); High fashion at Montjuïc Castle *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Dolce & Gabbana mock campaigns *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Max Factor 2000 Calorie Curl Addict Mascara ads *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Vogue Italia cover stories at night in downtown Dương Dông 'Panel style concept' *'Episode 1:' None (self-styled) *'Episode 2:' None (self-styled) *'Episode 3:' Go-see appropriate (self-styled) *'Episode 4:' Jeans and burgundy *'Episode 5:' 2017 PANTONE trend colours *'Episode 6:' Floral *'Episode 7:' Pants ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated. *Because the Episode 8 poll received a much larger amount of votes than any of the previous polls, the four finalists' total and average scores up to episode 7 are included alongside their total and average scores including said poll. Ratings *''Last updated 7 January 2020.'' Soundtrack The following is a list of songs played throughout the cycle. This list does not include music from Extreme Music, Position Music and similar. The songs are listed in chronological order. :Playlist Notes